Invisible
by AlexSnape-36
Summary: Severus Snape has found himself invisible to everyone except a muggle woman. Is she more than she seems?
1. Chapter 1

Written for Lamia's speed writing challenge.

Prompt: OC/ Canon character

Shira spun around in a circle, lifting her face towards the sky before falling back into the snow. It had been snowing nonstop for two days. Tonight the sky was so clear she felt like she could drown in it and lose herself in the stars. She wished she could. She couldn't remember much of anything from her childhood, except for moments like this, staring at the night sky and losing herself in fantasies of someone coming to rescue her from whatever her life was like back then. She didn't think they ever did, but the hope still lived in her now stronger than she could ever remember it being. The world had to be more than what she could see during the day.

"Making snow angels, are we? I imagine it would work better if you moved your limbs." A voice silkily pointed out.

Shira smirked, sitting up to see who had so politely interrupted her thoughts. She would have recognized his voice anywhere. His mess of dark hair nearly touched his shoulders and his onyx eyes glinted mischievously. "I see you've taken to pointing out the obvious." She teased lightly. She gasped as he kicked a spray of loose snow towards her before kneeling down next to her. Severus smirked as bits of ice slipped down her shirt. "That's cold!" She objects, her breath freezing into mist as she spoke. She could see the subtle movements his body made as he breathed, but his breath didn't freeze.

"I wouldn't know," Her murmurs, digging his hands into the snow. He didn't have to elaborate. He knew snow was cold, of course, but he couldn't feel it for himself. He hadn't felt anything in a long time. Except for her. She was the only one who could see him as well, for some odd reason.

She knew the cold would sting her fingers, but she pulled her glove off anyways, slipping her hand into the snow on top of his. He avoided her gaze but didn't pull away. She had a way with reminding him he was real.

"Where were you today?" She asks curiously. He wasn't around constantly, but he was gone longer today than he normally was.

"To see if anything had changed." He answers simply. He had gone into Hogwarts and stood in Minerva's office for hours. She had given no sign of being aware of his presence. Every time he went there, though, he could swear Dumbledore's portrait stared straight at him for a few moments before pretending to sleep. He never said anything, despite Severus' scathing attempts to provoke him. "It hasn't."

"I'm sorry," Shira says. Part of her was relieved, and she instantly felt guilty about it. She couldn't help it. He might be a figment of her imagination and a clear sign that she was losing her mind, as her friend, Cecily once told her, but he was something unusual. Something impossible that she didn't have an answer for, but with the promise of something more. Like drowning in the night sky.

"You should get inside before you freeze." He says, changing the subject as he got back to his feet. His hands were neither cold nor warm as he helped her up, but her fingers had already gone numb. Her teeth began chattering as they started walking back towards her flat, and Severus pulled off his cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. She would need it more than him.

Shira kept close to him as she made her way home. There were benefits to living alone. No one could give her odd looks as she spoke to a man they couldn't see. She didn't have any family that she could remember. She had woken up in a hospital five years ago with no memory of who she was or where she had come from. The only reason she knew her name was Shira Fontainne was because it was written on a piece of paper they had found in her pocket. No one had come to claim her, and she didn't care to try to remember anyone who didn't care enough to come for her. The closest she had to family was Cecily and Severus.

Shira stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. The lights were all off and the door was cracked open.

Severus frowned, his eyes scanning the windows for any sign of movement. "Did you leave your door open?"

"No, of course not," She answered. A sense of foreboding settled over her and her heart began to race as she pushed the door open wider. It creaked on its hinges and the noise didn't help to soothe her any. She took a deep breath as she stepped inside and attempted to flick on the lights. the power was off. She moved further in to look for a flashlight as her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, but she had barely taken three steps when the door snapped shut behind her.

"Shira!" Severus snapped a moment too late. A bright, silvery light shot out of no where, hitting her squarely in her chest and sending her flying across the room, tumbling over the sofa. Her head hit the floor hard, causing her eyes to water. "Shira, get up!" Severus snapped at her again as small orbs of light appeared overhead, casting a soft glow over the room. She forced herself to move, stumbling to her feet.

"Snape?" Another voice gasped in horrified shock.

Severus' eyes widened, taking in the wizard before him. "You can see me?"

The wizard turned his wand on him, but before he would utter a word Severus had his own wand pressed against the intruder's throat, slamming him back against the wall. "Weasley!" Severus hissed, registering the familiar red hair. Shira's scream pulled his attention as another flash of light flew towards her. Severus' heart stopped as he released Weasley and dove towards her, even though he knew he would never make it on time.

Before it hit her, it froze in mid air. Everything moved in slow motion for a moment before the spell suddenly flew in the opposite direction, straight back towards the other wizard.

"Harry!" Weasley shouted as Harry dived out of the way. The spell exploded into the wall behind him.

"Ron, run!" Harry yells, making for the door.

Severus let them go, staring at Shira in shock. "You're a witch."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A witch?" Shira repeats numbly. Her heart was still racing in fear and a rushing in her head was making her dizzy. She touched the place where her head had struck the floor and her fingers were sticky when she pulled them away.

"Lumos," Severus snaps. The tip of his wand lit up, casting a light over the blood on her fingers. He quickly moved to crouch down behind her. "Be still," He instructs, gently parting her hair. She had hit the wooden floor with such force that her scalp had split open. Shira held her breath as he began muttering something in Latin. She had known he was a wizard for a few months now, but had rarely ever seen him use his wand. The pain in her head slowly subsided, but Severus didn't move away.

"Severus, what just happened?" She asks, turning to face him.

"Did you know you were a witch?" He demands sharply, ignoring her question.

"I still don't understand how I could be." Shira objects, "Why were they here? Why could they see you when Cecily can't?"

"I don't know," Severus admits reluctantly. He was just as clueless as she was at the moment, and it wasn't a feeling he liked. It triggered too many memories of the war.

"How about this then," She continues in frustration, "Why were people from your world attacking me?"

Severus expression tightened as he struggled to resist the urge to snap at her. Under any other circumstances that would be a question he would be asking her, but he believed her when she said she didn't know. She had been his only friend for almost a year now. He knew her well enough to know she couldn't fake the fear he saw in her eyes. "I'm going to find out." He promises, "Are you hurt in any other way?"

"You mean besides feeling violated by the fact that someone broke into my house and waited for me to come home in order to attack me?" She snaps.

"Yes, besides that. Anything I can heal?" He answers, forcing himself to stay calm. He kept his expression carefully guarded as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

"I'm going to be sore in the morning. I think I'm alright, though." She answers finally. "My head got the worst of it."

"Close your eyes," he instructs, pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her tight.

"Why?" she asks, studying him. He had never held her like this before.

"I need to take you somewhere, and the easiest way to get there is through my form of travel. It is going to feel odd for you, but if you close your eyes it may help keep you from feeling ill once we arrive." He explains, "I need you to trust me."

Shira closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Alright. I trust you. I'm ready."

He flattened his hand against her back and tried to convince himself it was simply to keep her from falling once they arrived. He didn't want to admit that he liked the way she felt against him. Even if he could get her to see him as more than a friend, it would never work between them. The dead did not romance the living. He clenched his fists closed again and apparated, reappearing just outside of Hogwarts grounds. Severus could not think of many people he would be willing to trust, but if he had to choose one it would most likely be Minerva. He also wanted to attempt to speak with Dumbledore again. Perhaps being seen by Weasley and Potter was a sign of a shift in the nature of whatever it was he had become.

Severus smirked as Shira's eyes widened with a sense of wonder and awe that he had not felt in a long time. "This is where you're from?" She asks. She swayed and clutched her stomach, suddenly feeling nauseous as Severus released her. 'A little odd' had been an understatement. It had felt like being sucked into a tunnel that was several sizes too small for them. It passed quickly, though, as she stared through the entrance gates at the grounds beyond them and the majestic castle rising up in the distance.

"I used to teach potions here." He answers, looking up at the castle and trying to see it through her eyes rather than as a horrible reminder of what had become of him. "Welcome, Shira, to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He looked back at her. The smile that spread across her face was almost contagious. "Come. There is a woman here who may be able to help you."

Shira fell into step beside him as he led her up through the grounds. The giant squid splashed in the lake as they passed, startling her. She gasped at the sight of the tentacles and grabbed his arm. Severus smirked in amusement, but didn't slow down. Potter was stubborn, and they needed to find out why he was after her before he tried anything else. Once they made it inside, however, it didn't take Shira long to become distracted. "The pictures move!" She gasped.

Severus laughed softly. "They also speak when it suits them."

A few students gave them odd looks as they passed, but Severus ignored them. They didn't slow until they reached the statue that guarded the Headmistress' office. He had followed her around for hours one day just to find out what the password was, only to find that the old woman hadn't changed much. "Dumbledore's Army," Severus said, wondering for the hundredth time why the statue could hear him when no one else could.

"Who's Dumbledore?" Shira asks curiously as they stepped onto the moving staircase.

Severus hesitated. When he had decided to bring her here, he hadn't considered what might happen when she began to learn who he really was. He had told her very little about his past. There were many things during those last few days that he himself could not remember, probably due to the violence of his death. "You shall see," He answers finally. Would she turn on him when she found out he was a murderer?

Severus opened the door for her without bothering to knock, and Minerva stood from her desk as they entered. "This is Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shira says politely.

"And whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" Minerva asks, confusion written all over her face. She had never been much good at hiding her emotions.

"Shira Fontainne," She answers, "Severus said you might be able to help me."

"Severus? Severus has always been here in his portrait and has never said a word." Minerva objects, glancing at the portrait of Severus to make sure he was still there.

"Not the portrait, the wizard." Shira corrects her, even as her own gaze darted towards the portrait Minerva was looking at. It looked exactly like the man standing next to her.

"That's nonsense. Severus has been lost to us for years." Minerva insists.

"She cannot see me," Severus mutters. He wasn't quite quick enough to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"He's not gone," Shira objects, "He's standing right next to me. I can see him, and talk to him, and touch him."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Minerva says, shaking her head.

Shira caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her attention to the portrait of a man with a long white beard. "Is he looking at you?"

"It seems as though he does, but he has never said a word to me." Severus admits, "Of course, that could be out of resentment."

"No, I believe he is looking at you, Miss Fontainne." Minerva answers, thinking Shira was talking to her.

"You will have to speak for me," Severus sighs in frustration, "Ask her if she remembers that last game of gobstones we played before I killed Dumbledore."

Shira's face paled and her heart skipped a beat. "You killed someone?"

"Ask her," Severus insists impatiently, keeping his expression strictly neutral. He would not let her see him react to that flash of fear in her eyes.

"Do you remember playing gobstones with Severus before he killed Dumbledore?" Shira asks, studying Minerva's expression. Minerva's eyes widened in surprise. "He still thinks you cheated." Shira continues, repeating the words Severus whispered to her. "You were the last person he thought would actually believe he didn't have a reason for his actions. He will never forget the look on your face when you finally turned on him that night at the final battle. You attacked him, but he never really fought you. He only defended himself."

Minerva's hands were shaking as she lowered herself back into her chair. "I'm so sorry, Severus."

"You turned your back on him once. Don't make that mistake again just because you can't see him right now. He wants you to help me."

"Sit-sit down. Please." Minerva requests, motioning to the chair positioned in front of her desk. Severus nodded his approval and moved to stand close behind her as Shira sat down. "How is this possible? Is he a ghost?" Minerva asks. Her gaze seemed to search her office, looking for any sign of him.

"That is irrelevant at the moment," Severus answers, even though he knew Minerva wouldn't be able to hear him. "Tell her Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley attacked you in your home and ask her if she knows why."

"Do you know why Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would attack me? Shira asks bluntly.

"Mr. Potter attacked you?" Minerva repeats. Severus could see that she was attempting to pull herself together.

"They were waiting for me in my home when I came back from a walk." Shira explains, studying her.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are both aurors now. They must have had a good reason for it." Minerva answers confidently.

"What is an auror?" Shira asks.

Severus cursed under his breath. Of course she wouldn't know. She didn't even know she was a witch before tonight. "You will have to tell her everything."

"When they were attacking me, I...accidentally threw one of their spells back at them. That's what made Severus think I might be a witch." Shira explains.

"Aurors enforce our laws and track criminal behavior. You've done nothing to deserve this." Severus explains.

"You didn't know you were a witch?" Minerva pursed her lips, "If that is true, then how did you get here?"

"Severus brought me here, and he just told me about the aurors, so never-mind about that. I want to know why they were in my home." Shira insists.

"I suppose the easiest way to find the answer to that would be to ask him." Minerva answers. She looked as though she were determined to get to the bottom of this as well. She stood up from her chair and moved towards a large fireplace that Shira hadn't noticed when she first walked in.

"Harry Potter!" She said curtly, tossing what looked like sand into it.

Shira looked back at Severus. "Is she talking to the fireplace, or the burning logs inside of the fireplace?"

"Just wait," Severus replies calmly.

Minerva said a few things Shira couldn't make out, and a moment later one of the men who had attacked her stepped out of the flames. Shira gasped, jumping to her feet. Severus kept close to her, reading the expression on Potter's face. He gave no indication that he saw Severus there, but he didn't look happy, either.

"Shira Fontainne, by order of the ministry of magic, I am placing you under arrest." Harry says, immediately advancing on her.

"The hell you are!" Shira snarls, panic rising up in her chest. She stumbled backwards, trying to get away from him as her fight or flight instincts kicked in.

"Mr. Potter," Minerva objects, "That is not why I asked you to come!"

"I have no choice, Professor. she's a danger to the wizarding community." Harry says with an air of authority.

"Arrogant as ever," Severus snarls, "Perhaps if you set your ego aside for a moment you would realize she didn't even know she was a part of the wizarding community until you provoked her!"

Potter couldn't hear him, though, and ropes flew out of the tip of his wand, knocking her off her feet.

"Severus!" Shira cried out, struggling against her bonds.

"S-Snape?" Harry stuttered, gaping at him like a fish.

Severus lunged at Potter, grabbing him by the front of his robes. "Release her!" He snarled.

Minerva fell back into her chair again, clutching her chest. "Severus!"

"I said release her," Severus repeats dangerously.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The fear in Potter's eyes gave Severus a deep sense of satisfaction. He loosened his grip on the boy's robes as Harry lifted his wand in Shira's direction. The ropes around her wrists and legs vanished, and Severus shoved Potter back away from him.

He rounded on Shira. "You! You're doing this to me!"

"No! Severus, wouldn't. I care about you." Shira objects, getting back to her feet. She was just about sick of being knocked over tonight and was quickly losing patience.

"Both times you were attacked, your attacker could see me. I am only visible when it is convenient for you!" Severus accuses, advancing on her.

"I'm not doing it," Shira insists, " I don't know why people can't see you, but its not because of me. You had been invisible for years before I ever met you, Severus."

Severus' eyes darted around the room as he struggled to fit the pieces of information together. "I've been this way for five years. Five years ago, you woke up in a hospital with no memory, and no one to claim you."

"The final battle was five years ago," Minerva offers.

"I watched you die. I was there!" Harry says suddenly, "How are you here and not a ghost?"

Severus looked down at his hands. He really wasn't a ghost. Ghosts would not have been capable of doing half of what he had done tonight. He didn't know what he was.

"Where is my body, Minerva?" Severus asks, looking up at her.

A sad, guilty looking expression passed over her face. "After you-know-who was defeated, Mr. Potter led us back to the boathouse where he had left your body, but it was too late. There was nothing left of you. You have a casket, but all that's in it are some of your belongings."

"There was nothing left of me. Do you mean something happened to my body, or my body was missing?" Severus asks, unconsciously reaching up to touch the scars on his throat.

"What happened to you was brutal. You couldn't have just gotten up and walked away." Harry objects.

Severus' eyebrows shot up. "Yet here I am." He turned a sharp glare onto Shire, "You did something to me."

Shira shook her head. "I couldn't have."

"You couldn't have, or you do not recall?" Severus challenges.

"She's dangerous," Harry breaks in, "The ministry of magic has been searching for her for months now. There was a prophecy, Snape. Involving you-know-who."

"She just discovered she was a witch, because of your meddling, no less, and you want to arrest her because of a prophecy?"

"I am under orders from the minister of magic himself." Harry declares, lifting his chin arrogantly. The prophecy about him had been right. He wasn't about to risk you-know-who returning just because a criminal was faking amnesia.

"If you take her to Azkaban tonight, I will haunt you for the rest of your miserable life." Severus threatens. If Shira had done this to him somehow, he wanted to know what she did, and why...and whether he was truly dead. Other than his limited senses, he didn't feel dead, and his senses were not so limited where she was concerned. If there was another explanation for what had happened to him, perhaps it could be fixed.

"I can't let her go!" Harry objects.

"You can't take her from me, and you can't make us stay."Severus counters with a sudden sense of pride. Potter would lose to him in a duel. He was clumsy and slow. He turned back to Shira and grabbed her arm, preparing to leave with her.

Harry lifted his wand, but before he could use it Severus whipped back around and disarmed him. Harry's wand flew across the room, hitting the portrait of Dumbledore squarely in the nose. Dumbledore shuddered, folding his arms across his chest and huffing indignantly.

Severus smirked triumphantly. That was the most he had gotten out of the old man in years.

"Professor Snape!" Harry calls out, stopping him again as Severus turned to leave with Shira. "Fontainne has been in the wizarding world before. During our search for her, we made a deal with someone who knew her."

"Who?" Severus demands, his eyes boring into Harry's.

"Scabior. One of the head snatchers during you-know-who's take over. Shira Fontainne was a snatcher."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Now rated M for adult situations. Some chapters are inspired by a few other movies/ tv shows that I particularly liked, but are primarily Harry Potter. Anything you recognize as someone else's doesn't belong to me, and I'm not making any money off of this.

Chapter 4

When they entered the home Severus had grown up in, he could tell no one had been here for a while. It had been left untouched. His walls were still lined with packed bookshelves, and piles of books were stacked in other places around his home. He had kept everything clean before, but now it was all musty and covered in dust. He had never returned here after he had woken in his rooms at Hogwarts. He had no reason to until now. Shira needed a safe place to stay, and he didn't want to return to the muggle world tonight. Not now that he knew she was a witch.

"Wait here," he instructs sharply, moving through his home and waving his wand around each room, sanitizing everything except for the books and the few potions supplies he still had here. The books would require a method a bit more delicate than this one. The potions supplies were most likely too old to be of any use to him, but the last thing he wanted at the moment was for a reaction between his magic and the old ingredients to cause more damage than the dust had. When he reached the study, he hesitated, memories crashing back to the front of his mind. This was where he had sealed his own fate. Where he had met with Bellatrix and Narcissa and made the unbreakable vow. After that moment he hadn't stood a chance. He would have been killed by the vow if he hadn't killed Dumbledore, and killing Dumbledore had turned his allies against him. When he had made that vow, he had lost everything. He had been alone, and the most he'd had to fight for was to ensure the Dark Lord fell with him. James Potter's son or not, part of Harry was still Lily. Knowing he had helped Lily's son kill the Dark Lord was the closest to vengeance he could get, but somehow it would always feel inadequate. It hadn't changed what he had done.

"Are you alright?" Shira asks softly, slipping up behind him.

He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard her footsteps coming down the hall. He quickly pushed the memories from his mind before he turned to face her. "I'm fine." He answers simply. "Let me show you your room." He moved past her and further down the hall, studying his handiwork. The books would take hours to clean, but the rest was decent now. He had even sanitized the bedding in his guest room. His own could wait.

Shira stepped into the room, scanning her surroundings. "It's nice. Thank you," She says lightly. She had nothing to complain about, and even if there was she probably wouldn't have mentioned it. He had done so much for her tonight already. The room was primarily decorated in dark wooden furniture with black bedding, but there were hints of silver and green accents that caught her eye as she slowly spun in a circle. Her dark hair softly fell over her shoulders and her eyes glittered in the light from the flickering fireplace. Her eyes were green, too, but not like Lily's. She was nothing like Lily except for that quiet inner strength that he so admired. She was different, but so familiar. He could almost feel her on the tips of his fingers and taste her kiss, even though he knew he had never been that intimate with her. He wanted her. That made it easy to believe she had done something to him in order to manipulate him. At the same time, he didn't want to believe it. He needed proof.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asks, studying him. Severus could tell she wasn't afraid of him. Maybe she should be. "I am going to attempt to access your memories." He answers, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. "I am going to find out how you are connected to my current physical nature."

"Does that mean I'll have my memories back, too?" Shira asks. She didn't know whether or not she wanted them. On one hand, it might be nice to remember who she had been before she had woken up in that hospital. On the other hand, she was afraid to remember the people who had decided they hadn't wanted her. "Will it hurt to remember?"

"What I am going to do to you will not hurt, but you will have your memories back." Severus answers. "Are you ready?" She nodded. There was no deceit in her eyes. Only a look of determination, as though she wanted to help him. "Come," he says simply, turning his back to her and tightening his grip on his wand. Whatever he found out tonight would change everything. With her memories returned to her, she herself may even change. He silently said goodbye to his friend. Just as he had Minerva that night. It seemed to be a reoccurring pattern in his life, to lose the people he cared for, or have them turn their backs on him. When would he stop paying for his past?

He led her into the sitting room and motioned towards the sofa. "Sit."

He smirked as she hesitated, and he knew she was resisting the urge to snap at him. She was not typically one to be ordered about like a dog. A heaviness settled over Severus as she opted to keep her mouth shut this time. she moved over to the sofa and sat down, staring up at him. "OK. Do it."

Severus ran his tongue across his bottom lip, holding her gaze for just a moment longer before lifting his wand. "Ligilimens!"

The room around them went out of focus as Severus moved through her memories beginning with the most recent. Severus was familiar with them, but the hints of emotion behind them caught him off guard. It was a fierce attraction that she had somehow kept hidden from him. A quiet admiration. A devotion too strong for their short time together, and she herself was confused by it. He saw her life before he had met her. She had lived in a shelter before saving enough money to rent her flat. He felt the sting of loneliness and betrayal at the hospital where she woke up alone with no memory of who she had been.

It was there that everything went dark and blurred. He had run into a barrier. Something preventing her from accessing her own memories. He pressed harder, not focusing on anything in particular. It would make the memories beyond this point a bit more difficult to navigate, but his focus wouldn't do him any good if he couldn't break through. He turned his focus and magic onto the barrier itself and lifted his wand again. "Ligilimens!" He snaps, sending a large crack of light straight through the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shira crouched low, concealing herself behind some of the larger brush growing through the forest as a shadowy figure took out his wand. Without a word, blue sparks flew and a silvery doe was summoned. A patronus, she realized in surprise. He had summoned his patronus without speaking a word. He must be a truly powerful wizard.

She glanced back in the direction of the snatcher's camp. The snatchers had been out here for days, tracking down mudbloods and rebels who foolishly thought they might resist the Dark Lord. It made little difference to her. They were more like mercenaries than anything else, and at the moment the Dark Lord and his followers were the highest bidders. This was interesting though, and while she knew she ought to wake Scabior, she was more curious about what this man thought he was doing.

He sent the doe out ahead of him and it didn't take long before she realized what he was watching. Harry Potter crept after it, heading towards a frozen pond. The man remained hidden in the shadows, watching as the Potter boy found the sword of Gryffindor. He was helping him, but he never once revealed himself. Shira followed him as he moved away, leaving the golden trio to their own devices. He stopped suddenly, and faster than she could blink his wand was pointed in her direction and chains were flying towards her ankles.

Shira cursed, falling backwards as they hit hard, tightening around her legs. That was going to leave a bruise. She reached for her own wand, but the moment she touched it, it flew from her hand straight into his outstretched palm. He pocketed it before grabbing her by her jacket and slamming her into a tree, pressing his own wand into her throat.

"Who are you?" He demands. His silky voice dripped with a poison that sent a shudder through her. It made her want to answer him and run at the same time.

"No one. I'm no one." She replied quickly. she grabbed the wrist of his wand hand, pushing back against him. Her other hand was firmly pressed against his chest. Not that it did any good. He was stronger than her, and without a wand she was at a distinct disadvantage.

"Your name?" He insists," pressing his wand in tighter.

"Shira Fontainne," she answered quickly, "I'm no one."

He hesitated, pulling his wand back. The tip lit up, casting a dim light across my face. "You're a woman." He said in surprise.

Shira pursed her lips. That was insulting. Her hair was pulled back into a crude ponytail and she hadn't been able to bathe properly for a couple of days, but she was certainly not a man. The light illuminated his face as well and she studied him closely. There were worry lines in his guarded expression. Dark hair just barely touched his shoulders and he wore black teaching robes that triggered a sudden realization. This was no ordinary wizard.

"Snatcher," He sneered, realizing what she was as well.

"Deatheater," She counters, tilting her head to the side, pressing harder against his wrist. "Or do you prefer Headmaster, Severus Snape?"

"I ought to kill you now," He says threateningly. He tilted his head forward, glaring down at her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and it sent a flush of heat through her.

"You could do that," Shira agrees, loosening her grip on his wrist. "Or you could get us a room and some firewhiskey and erase my memory in the morning." she smirked as surprise flashed through his eyes. She couldn't help but find him strangely attractive. Not in the traditional sense, by any means, and maybe she was just going mad from being out here with the same men for so long. Something in his gaze made her feel like she was falling through a tunnel, though. She liked it. It reminded her of the sky on a stormy night. she'd always been fond of the sky.

"Or I could erase your memory now and leave you here." He counters, his guard quickly raised again.

"You don't trust me. That's a good thing. I'm not going to give you any reason to think otherwise. I know you, though. You're Severus Snape. Right now, if the Dark Lord knew what you had just done, where your loyalties truly were, he would have you killed. Yet, the people you're helping, they would kill you before ever even considering hearing you out. They all hate you for killing Dumbledore. wouldn't it be nice to be in the company of someone who doesn't want to kill you? At least for a little while?"

An eyebrow shot up. "Where do your loyalties lie?" He asks, his gaze traveling down her form for a moment before darting back up to meet hers. Her cheeks reddened. She knew she wasn't much to look at right now.

"My loyalties lie with me, and anyone brave enough to befriend me." She answers, lacing her words with a challenge. "right now, all I want is a break from this forest. Surely we could come to some sort of a mutual agreement?"

He hesitated, then slowly loosened his grip on her jacket. "You won't be getting your wand back."

"Will I be getting that drink?" She asks. She would get her wand back before the night was over. She would need it when she returned to the real world tomorrow. For now, though, he could hold on to it.

He released her jacket and grabbed her wrist instead, practically dragging her through the forest as he headed further away from the three brats that had somehow been lucky enough to earn his assistance. Of course he would want to put distance between them before apparating. Nothing good would come from getting caught at whatever it was he was playing at. Except, perhaps, a new target for snatchers like Shira. After a few moments he pulled her in closer and she tensed as he apparated. It had never been her preferred method of travel. She stumbled when he released her, but he grabbed her arm again to help her regain her balance. She felt an odd tingling sensation and realized he had cast a disillusionment charm on her. He didn't want anyone to see them together.

"Stay close," He instructs, turning his back to her and slipping into the Leaky Cauldron. She kept a safe distance as he requested a room and a couple of drinks. After tom showed Severus the room, Severus shooed him away and left the door open so Shira could enter without being noticed. She shut the door firmly, and Severus cast a silencing charm around the room before removing the charm he had placed on her. He studied her for a moment, before jerking his head towards the bathroom. "Clean yourself up. Then you can have a drink."

Relief washed over her, mixed with a little confusion. He was more generous than what she had become accustomed to with the snatchers.

"What?" He snaps, making her realize she had been staring at him.

"Thank you," she says simply, pulling her gaze away and heading for the bath without waiting for his reply. She took her time, enjoying the water even though it was cold. She didn't know when she would get another bath, and she almost resent the thought of putting her filthy clothes back on. She dried herself off but passed the clothes by. He would just take them off of her again anyways.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her as she emerged from the bathroom nude. Heat rose in her cheeks as he let his gaze travel down her form before standing and moving towards her. Her heart raced and heat pooled between her legs, but she nervously took a step back.

"Already going back on your word? I haven't even opened the bottle of firewhiskey, yet." He smirked, running his tongue across his bottom lip.

"No, I'm not." She answers brazenly, meeting his gaze and holding her ground as he moved closer.

He stopped when only a few inches remained between them, but didn't touch her. "Why did you come here with me?" He asks, studying her.

She smirked at him. "I really wanted a bath," she answers honestly.

"You could not go home and take one?" Severus counters in disbelief.

"I suppose that would be a viable option in a perfect world where I actually had a home with an indoor lavatory." she agrees, "I think you and I can both agree, though, that this is not a perfect world."

"You don't have a lavatory?" He frowns.

"I don't don't have a home."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but she met his gaze unflinchingly. She wasn't lying. "Why are you a snatcher?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Why are you a deatheater?" She counters. A sharp glare flashed across his features. "Better yet, why do you do any of the things you do?"

"I have my reasons." He answers. she felt a hand at her waist. Long, cool fingers pressed firmly against her skin. "They are none of your concern." He backed her up against a wall and boxed her in with one arm on either side of her.

"This is all I have left." She finally answers him, staring at his lips. She suddenly wanted to kiss him more than she wanted the firewhiskey. That had never happened to her before.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. He stilled, frozen. Her hands found his chest, and without a wand at her throat to distract her from it, she was surprised by how firm he was. He was in better shape than he looked. Of course he would be. He would have to be to pull off what he was doing. She moved her hands lower, but he caught her wrists, stopping her.

"Your room is covered for three days. They will wash your clothes, and I instructed Tom to have meals brought up and left in the hall. I would recommend that you not be seen. It would be dangerous for you to be associated with me." He instructs, releasing her and backing away, heading for the door.

"Wait! What about our agreement?" She asks in confusion.

"I will collect what you owe me the next time we meet." He answers with a smirk.

"I'll hold you to it." She answers daringly., holding his gaze.

"Is that so?" He replies silkily. His gaze moved down her form again, and she took a step towards him. "Your wand is on the desk. If you tell anyone what you have seen tonight, I will kill you, Shira." He threatens.

"I didn't see anything, Severus."


End file.
